Awakening
by tefuuz
Summary: Harry wakes up after he gets knocked our during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. And sees Hermione in the chair beside him. He remembers everything Hermione did for him and he falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to any of the characters. Jk Rowling does.

AN: Hi guys this is my first fanfic so it probably isnt that good. Also English isnt my native language so there could be a few grammatical errors in their I apologize for it in the future. Also there seems to be a glitch where my apostrophe dissapeares everytime I save my chapter so sorry for that.

Infirmary: 8 days after the first task.

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. When he opened his eyes he was in his least favorite place in the castle, the infirmary. When he cast a look around he saw that it was still night. His eyes needed to adjust to the dark but when they did he saw Hermione peacefully sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He thought: why was she still here? Then he remembered that he got knocked out after the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. But why is she still here shouldnt she go back to her dorm room? Then he realized that she had always been there for him. When he went to fight Quirrel Hermione had gone with him, when he had gone out to first capture and later free Sirius Black she had gone with him. And now when everyone even Ron had abandoned him Hermione stuck with him. She really was a good friend and deserved more than him. He remembered when he got his Firebolt from his godfather Hermione took it to Professor McGonagall. They had a falling out afterward and he was mad at her for taking his broom. Only now he realized she did it because she was worried about something happening to him, and al he did was fight and ignore her. Damn he muttered, I was a really shitty person. Tomorrow Im going to make it up to her. And with that final thought, he fell asleep.

Infirmary: The day after

Harry awoke to a sunray shining in his eyes. He felt Hermione holding his hand in hers. She had red puffy eyes and looked really worried. She noticed he was awake and immediately smiled at him. After Hermione realized she was holding Harrys hand she blushed and pulled her hand back. After an awkward silence of 30 seconds, Harry asked if she could help to let him sit up straight. After he sat Hermione went to get Madam Pomfrey. She did a quick check up on Harry said which potions he had to take and then went to her office. After Madam Pomfrey was out of sight Harry apoligized. For what? Hermione answered. Over the past few years Ive been a really bad friend. I never really thought about it but you were always there for me when I needed you the most. I never really apologized over the fact that you gave my broom to professor McGonagall. I was to mad to realize that all you wanted to do was protect me. I shouldnt have taken that for granted and I want to apologize and also thank you for the past couple of years. Hermione at this point was almost crying and almost jumped on Harry and hugged him. You didnt have to apologize for anything Harry but its still sweet you did it. After an hour of catching up Harry said: So did I miss anything? Actually, you have, at Christmas there is going to be a yule ball to which all the 4th year students and above have been invited. And thats not everything, all of the champions must begin with an opening dance. But I cant dance! How am I supposed to not look like a complete idiot? Hermione blushed a little and answsered with: I know how to dance! I could teach you. Thanks, mione I would really appreciate that. I dont know what Id do without you! Also has anyone else come to visit me or was it just you everyday. No, actually Neville came to! But he was the only one besides me. What do you think about getting breakfast and afterwards going to the library? To which Hermione looked up at him and asked him surprised: the library? Yeah, I thought with a week of lessons missed I need to catch up, and the best way to do that is in the library. Only if youd go with me of course. Of course Id go with you, its a smart decision Harry. If we have enough time we could also start working with that egg of yours. Smart decision mione Id be better of doing it immediately otherwise I would forget about it. Hermione looked at the clock breakfast was almost over and if they wanted to get some they needed to be fast. Better get dressing now, otherwise no breakfast for us to which Hermione went back to her dorm and Harry started dressing.

The Great Hall: Breakfast

When Hermione arrived at breakfast she already saw Harry sitting at the table. Just as she arrived the food from the table dissappeared. Damn it Hermione said. Harry saw her and waved her over. I think this means no breakfast for me. Actually I dont think so said Harry. He grabbed a plate of food that was sitting next to him. Thanks she said your my saviour. Its the least I could do he said. After having eaten breakfast Harry and Hermione went to the library. Harry did a lot of studying and by the time he was all cought up it was already 4 oclock. Hermione let out a sigh, that was exhausting. At this time almost everyone was gone in the library. So Harry asked her, are you already invited to the yule ball? No but weird enough I heard some rumors saying Viktor Krum wanted to ask me. Speaking of Krum Harry said. I saw him lurking around in the library today. But have you noticed all the attention you have been getting? No what do you mean he answered. Apparently a lot of girls want to take you to the yule ball. To which he looked surprised and said why me? Im not that special, its probably because Im one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament. _Or because he is so kind, loyal and handsome. What! Why did I think that. _Yeah thats probably it. On the topic of Krum tough, if he asked you to the yule ball would you say yes? No, probably not I mean he is waaaaay to old. Then Hermione looked at Harrys face and she saw that his face was a mixture of: Nervousness and Determination. Just when Hermione was about to ask him whats wrong he began to talk. Mione w-would you like to go to the yule ball with me? I mean we could just go as friends if you want to so you dont have to worry about Krum. Hermiones stomach was doing flip flops and she didnt know how to answer. After a few seconds of complete silence she finally anwsered with: y-yeah Id love to go with you! Then Harry looked at the clock and said he needed to go. See you for the dance lessons tonight! He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sped off. Hermione just stood there frozen and after a few seconds she let out a breath she didnt even knew she was holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to any of the characters. Jk Rowling does.

AN: Hey guys I had nothing to do so I made another chapter. Also, a quick thing I wanted to get out of the way, Ron and Harry arent friends because Harry passed out and Ron didnt have the chance to make his joke of an apology to Harry. And to aidansidhe who left a review about the quotation marks, I didnt really notice it but I have the same glitch with the quotation marks as I have with the apostrophes, sorry about that. With that said, enjoy chapter 2!

Unused Classroom: After Dinner

Harry said on a desk in the unused classroom. He thought about his decision to take Hermione as his yule ball date. When he really thought about it he did it in a rush and he hadnt really thought about it. But for a weird reason, he felt sort of jealous when he thought about Krum taking Hermione to the Yule ball. Just as he was done musing Hermione stepped into the classroom. So... Shall we begin? Harry said after an awkward silence between the two. Hermione just simply nodded her head. How did you even learn to dance?. Well I started taking lessons because I saw someone dancing on the television, so I started taking lessons and I really enjoyed them. But when I got my Hogwarts letter I stopped. Well thank Merlin you took those lessons, I dont know what I would have done without your help. Well, lets start then! Harry went over to the gramophone and put the needle on the plate. They walked towards each other and Hermione took his hand. At first, Hermione took the lead but after a few minutes of dancing, she asked if Harry would take the lead. Harry hesitated a bit but then took the lead. Thanks to some miracle Harry didnt step on her toes once. What was even stranger was that they always knew what the other was going to do. They had incredible chemistry and didnt make a mistake for the next half an hour they danced. When the music stopped Harry looked at the time. They had already been dancing for more than half an hour! Hermione noticed this too and said: Time flies if youre having fun right? _I was having fun, wasnt I? __It was surprisingly fun even. _It wasnt as bad as I expected Harry said. How did I do? Harry said. Much better than I expected, you were actually surprisingly good. T-thanks Mione. I also heard from Neville that we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Maybe we could go to Tomes and Scrolls together, to you know get books that would help me survive the Triwizard Tournament. Thats a brilliant idea, Harry! Not as brilliant as you Mione! Hermione didnt know how to answer that remark and just blushed furiously. Ok then, see you tomorrow at Breaksfast! And with that said Harry walked out of the classroom.

Girls Dormitory: Evening

Hermione laid on her bed and thought about what happened this day. The day began with a surprise when Harry out of the blue made that heart-crunching apology in the infirmary. And after that in the library when he asked her as his date to the Yule ball. Her stomach still made flip flops at the thought of dancing with him at the yule ball. And then his compliment and offer to go with her to Hogsmeade. But then Hermione realized that she had a crush on Harry Potter. When she thought of it she noticed that she probably fancied him longer than yesterday. She remembered when she flew with Harry on Buckbeaks back. She held on tight to Harry like a lovesick teenager. As she now realized this she facepalmed. The worst thing was that Harry probably didnt even fancy her back. She noticed the looks she gave at Cho Chang. She sighed heavily, the only thing she could do was hope he got over his crush on Cho and notice her. With these final thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

Great Hall: Breakfast

When Hermione entered the great hall Harry was already sitting and eating his breakfast. Hermione sat beside Harry and started eating her breakfast. Then Hermione started talking to Harry. Maybe after we got our books we could go to the Three Broomsticks! Id love that Mione, I could go for some stress relief and a butterbeer before the lessons begin. For the remainder of the breakfast, they had some small talk until they saw Ron glaring at them. Harry looked at him and asked Hermione:

Hes still mad at me? Apparently, I dont know why though. Im sorry, Hermione said. For what! For him being an idiot and a bad friend. Because thats what he is at the moment. They talked for another few minutes and then walked towards the carriages.

Hogsmeade: Morning

Harry and Hermione stepped inside the bookshop. Hermione looked around in awe. Harry saw her expression and looked a little confused. Why do you look so confused have you never been here before? No I havent because I was always with you guys. Harry looked guilty. It isnt youre fault tough. Harry looked at her with a confused expression. You couldnt go to Hogsmeade last year remember? Oh yeah, but now I can and we can go wherever we want because Ron isnt here. Thanks Harry thats really sweet of you to say. Harry blushed and started looking around. After a few minutes of wandering around he found a really expensive and old version of Hogwarts a History, it looked like one of the first issues ever made! Harry thought of Hermione who always talked about this book. She would love to have it! Harry saw Hermione still browsing through the books in the upper section of the Bookshop. Harry quickly snatched the book from the shelf and walked over to the counter. The woman over at the counter looked at him suspiciouly. Are you sure you want to buy this its really expensive? Yeah I can afford it. Than that will be 50000 galleons. Harry told the woman his vault number and said that she needed to contact gringotts for the transfer of the money. Just when he put the book in the bag Hermione came over to the counter to pay for her books. Come said Harry I need to give you something. They went to a couch at the other side of the bookshop. Harry pulled the book out of his bag and gave it to Hermione. When Hermione saw what Harry gave to her she flew in Harrys arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. Oh Harry I cant describe how happy I am! When she let go of Harry she gave chaste kiss on his lips. _D-Did she just kiss me? _ Harry just stood there frozen to the ground. After a few awkward seconds Hermione spoke up: Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks? Harry didnt trust himself to speak so he just nodded and without even noticing it started walking towards the exit hand in hand.


End file.
